fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
'Azra'il Ishvarion
Kingdom of Ishvaria |occupation = Mage Crown Prince |team = Rebirth Triangle |partner = Pyra Illumine & Luminos Kieron Darkwood |base of operations = Kingdom of Uiscle |status = Alive |relatives = Devvaux (Foster Father) Kieron Darkwood (Cousin) |magic = Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic Shadow-Make Magic Requip magic Fire of Emotions |weapons = Blade of Dark Suns (暗い太陽の翼, Kurai Taiyō no tsubasa) }} 'Azrá'il Ishvarion (神の助け」灰黒, Kami no Tasuke Hai Kuro) is the foster son of The Black Phoenix, Devvaux, and hails from an unknown land where he is known as the Crown Prince (皇太子, Kōtaishi). Ousted from his land by a corrupt government, it is now just him and Pyra as they travel through the different countries, eager to escape his past and leave everything behind whilst a rebellion thrives to put him back on the throne. Due to being taught by Devvaux, 'Azrá'il has also gained the title of The Black Phoenix Slayer (黑色火鸟杀手, Kuro hi no tori sureiyā lit. Slayer of The Dark Fire Bird). Around the time that Devvaux left, 'Azrá'il was visited by a soothsayer whom cryptically told him about finding The Twin Phoenixes and the connection between them and his rightful place on the throne. It's said that if he were to be able to get the help of both Illumine and her brother, then only then would he be worthy enough to return back to Ishvaria and begin his attempt at retaking his throne. The two phoenixes were also said to be a challenge in itself just to locate them, let alone get one of them to stay long enough to hear him out. Appearance 'Azrá'il is a young and fairly muscular man despite his outwardly slender appearance. His clothing consists of a long sleeved—slightly baggy—white shirt with a hoodie that he rarely ever uses, bandages that cover left arm, a bracelet native to his homeland on his right wrist, black pants, and black boots with decorative markings at the top, and white soles. 'Azrá'il's hair is a whitish-blonde and his eyes are grey, sometimes flashing red when he's particularly upset or angered, or showing a more bluish-grey when he's sad or down. The way his eyes change colors is connected directly to his magic, since it stems from a dark nature in general, his emotions are often shown through the colors of his eyes when he employs the magic. The more often he uses his magic, the more frequent his eye colors show his emotions. When he emptied out his reserve of magical power and absorbed a fire god slayer's magic, the flood of light magic in contrast to his dark magic caused his eye colors to become golden, which went back to his grey eye color after three days. At times, 'Azrá'il would go for a more simpler appearance, changing his clothing to white pants, still keep his black boots, but he would done a high-collared black vest over a black shirt with white sleeves. Around his waist would be a light grey leather belt. He is able to strap knives and daggers to his belt, so he uses this outfit for stealthy missions and when he's relaxing and doesn't want to look like a "scrub" told by Illumine. In this outfit, he sometimes wears a glove over his bandaged wrist that covers his palm and middle finger. 'Azrá'il's blonde hair is short to medium length, long enough to cover his forehead, but not long enough to reach his shoulders. It is always seen in the same style ever since he was a child. His eyes are grey that has been jokingly described as pretty by Illumine (and Luminos as well). His height is average, but he seems to be made fun of by Saiyoto at times because he is taller. While all phoenix slayer's canines are sharp, 'Azrá'il's are a bit more elongated, sometimes being teased as having fangs. As a prince, 'Azrá'il was formally seen wearing appropriate attire for a prince with the royal crest on his belongings. It is a blue, light blue, and white attire, consisting of mostly blue as the dominant color, and is considered to be the highest-ranking of nobility in Ishvaria. His golden-pommeled sword is always strapped to his side, along with a white belt, and he wears white gauntlet gloves with black accents. Attached to his outfit with golden buttons is a white hood-less-cloak. Due to the invasion in the castle, 'Azrá'il sports several scars on his body as a result of the failed attempt to kill him. During his brief battle with Vaanderall, the latter managed to leave a jagged scar from his right abdomen curving upwards to the middle of his back. He also has a burn wound wrapped around his right bicep—like a band—from cauterizing his own wound in order to keep his arm from being ripped off by a . His last scar is on the back of his neck, curving to his collarbone, which he earned while trying to protect Pyra. 'Azra'il's more casual outfit.png|'Azra'il's trademark look 'Azra'il's royal attire.png|'Azra'il's royal attire younger.png|A younger 'Azra'il -55.png|Another view of 'Azra'il's royal outfit. Personality History Powers and Abilities Magic Slayer Magic *'Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic' (黑色火の鸟杀手魔法, Kurai Hi no Mahōtsukai Satsugai-Sha): is a Caster Magic and a Lost Magic that uses the darkest of fire magic. Making it one of the strongest style of Phoenix Slayer Magic used by 'Azrá'il Ishvarion, a first gen phoenix slayer,and taught to him by Devvaux, The Black Phoenix. While 'Azrá'il has shown extreme mastery over his magic, Illumine has often noted that he still has a ways to go. This type of Phoenix Slayer Magic allows 'Azrá'il to transform the physiology of his body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Black Fire Phoenix. Consequently, this Magic allows 'Azrá'il to both produce and control black fire from any part of his body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat to a great extent. A trait of the Black Fire Phoenix slayer magic that allows 'Azrá'il to do, is consume regular fire, and shadow infused fire, to replenish his health or magic. However, he strictly can not eat his own magic. The generated black fire can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, his “type” can be changed at will, and the magic can even be given a material consistency. *'Phoenix Force' (神の力フェニックス・フォース, Fenikkusu Fōsu lit. Phoenix's Power) is the most advanced state that an ordinary Phoenix Slayer is capable of taking upon - it can be seen as the equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Dragon Force in that both are powered-up forms and essentially transform the wielder of the Slayer Magic into the creature their magic was created to kill in the first place. In terms of physical changes, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force gains feather-like markings on their face as well as talon like nails on their fingers and toes. In this state, all of 'Azrá'il's physical attributes are bolstered enormously, making him far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster. 'Azrá'il now has access to upgrades or even additions to his normal abilities like flying or hovering; spell-wise, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force is capable of utilizing more advanced, powerful attacks, and the transformation enhances all of 'Azrá'il's regular spells, greatly increasing his area-of-effect as well as improving his damage significantly. Tapping into this power which is said to be the "true power of a Phoenix Slayer" also drastically enhances 'Azrá'il's physical prowess, to the point that with Phoenix Force activated, 'Azrá'il's strength and speed have increased to the point that he is able to punch, an Etherious related to the Nine Demon Gates, with enough force to shatter their body by just having their fist come into contact with the artificial devil. Their strength has been enhanced to the point that with a simple clap of his hands, 'Azrá'il is capable of manifesting a violent tremor that obliterates the ground his hands come into contact with and knock his foes away; in addition, the strikes unleashed both unarmed and with a weapon are positively overwhelming and can be bone-shattering. The sudden boost in strength upon activating the form allows 'Azrá'il to break free of binding-type spells which would normally restrict his body and impair his movements through nothing but sheer force of will. In addition, his endurance has been upped significantly; enabling him to receive damage like it was nothing and ignore all senses of pain—though it should be noted that this varies on the factor of how powerful the blow is. Finally, Phoenix Force increases 'Azrá'il's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power, a Phoenix Slayer using Phoenix Force the ability to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. With their speed, 'Azrá'il has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire; and 'Azrá'il has created cyclone-like gusts of wind regardless of his actual element, which are able to knock wyverns off of their feet. Dual-Element Slayer Magic Modes *'Thunder Black Fire Phoenix Mode' (雷の黑色火の鸟杀手魔法, Kaminari no Kurai Hi no Mahōtsukai Satsugai-Sha): When 'Azrá'il is successful at absorbing and/or consuming lightning from an external source, he is able to enter Thunder Black Fire Phoenix Mode. This mode enhanced 'Azrá'il's overall attack power, by gaining the ability to use his Phoenix Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning, combining the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both burning and electrocuting the target. It is also known to have exceptional penetrative power. Using this ability has been described as similar to using Phoenix Force. 'Azrá'il is able to call upon it when he enters his Rise state, or is in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. His mastery over this mode is shown when 'Azrá'il is able to continue consuming small amounts of lightning in order to prolong the effects of this mode. Supportive Slayer Magic *'Black Fire Phoenix's Healing Spell': is an unnamed Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic Spell. Any Phoenix Slayer is capable of healing their own wounds; a form of Magic which was thought to be long-lost. 'Azrá'il is able to employ this restorative power on himself, healing injuries in a matter of seconds, without the need for any preparation or particular stance, and can otherwise heal others by generating a bright, dark fiery sphere between his hands and touching targets with it. It's unknown whether such power has any limitations towards 'Azrá'il's self healing, but 'Azrá'il was incapable of completely healing Lumino's body after the latter endured heavy physical and magical punishment that resulted in the loss of his regenerative abilities. Still, it's unclear whether this was because of any limitations that Dark Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic may possess, or if it was a result of the inexperience of the original caster. This spell, is like a combination of Sky Dragon Slayer magic, and can heal physical wounds, as well as restore the target's fatigue; albeit with some more concentration, and a longer process. According to Illumine, it really just allows 'Azrá'il to recover his magical power three times faster than the average mage. *'Rise' (雄凰燃力演ライズ, Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification): also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an uncategorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of 'Azrá'il's capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. As there is only one generation of Phoenix Slayer Magic so to speak, Rise, unlike its draconic equivalent, Drive, which is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers, is known to be capable of being harnessed by any user of Phoenix Slayer Magic as long as they possess the power necessary to induce its effects and the knowledge of how to do so. When invoking the power of Rise, 'Azrá'il focuses the energies that are dwelling within his frame intently, as he begins to surge the arcane powers within himself outwards while inducing the activation sequence of his particular element; from there, 'Azrá'il is known to work through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more – this causes his elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with 'Azrá'il's Black Fire energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of ethernano that act as a oxidant as they circle around the body of the Phoenix Slayer, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of elemental energies which begin to give off a smoky aura, constantly flickering outwards like embers of flame. This results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that 'Azrá'il possesses tenfold, allowing him to take on even foes much more powerful than himself; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as his element cloaks around him, additionally causing some physical changes such as markings that are related to his element being engraved into his skin and five long, blade-like feathers that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of his forearms for creating a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer. Regular Magic *'Shadow-Make Magic' (影の造形魔法, Kage no zōkei mahō lit. Shadow Molding Magic): is a Caster Magic, and a type of Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using shadows. Because of 'Azrá'il's Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic, and its close relation with shadows, it was very easy for 'Azrá'il to learn Shadow-Make Magic. This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of shadows. 'Azrá'il can create a variety of objects out of shadows to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. It also allows him to manipulate the shadows around him as well. Outside of combat, 'Azrá'il can also change his surroundings using shadows, such as covering the entire room in darkness, or controlling the shadows of objects around him to lengthen or shorten, which then becomes tangible; he can run on top of the shadow of a rooftop just like the actual rooftop, or the same with a stairs shadow. There are currently two known types of Shadow-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Shadow-Make. This type of Shadow-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around 'Azrá'il. The second type is called Dynamic Shadow-Make. This type of Shadow-Make focuses on creating animated objects out of shadows, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Shadow-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Shadow-Make. **'Shadow-Make: Dark Realm' (影の造形:暗闇の領域, Kage no Zōkei: Kurayami no Ryōiki): *'Requip magic' (換装魔法, Rekippu): also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. **'Unnamed': During his time in the castle, 'Azrá'il was known for wearing casual clothes one minute and then re-quipping into his royal attire in within a second. According to Saiyoto, he often used that spell whenever he was running late for meetings, or needed to change and didn't have time to go back to his rooms. 'Azrá'il also stores both of his casual outfits in the dimension, his second outfit normally used for fighting as it enhances his physical feats, and maneuverability, slightly. He also stores his sword in one of his pocket dimensions as he claims its tiring to carry around, but the underlying reason is that he'd much rather catch his opponents unawares. A couple of times, 'Azrá'il has used a spell that allows him to requip throwing knives and already have them thrown all in the span of one second—something he claims is a great feat. *'Flames of Emotions' (感情の炎, Kanjō no honō): Abilities Physical Prowess *'Regeneration': *'Immense Endurance': *'Extensive Reflexes': *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': *'Enhanced Hearing': *'Enhanced Smell': *'Immense Magical Power': Mental Capabilities Equipment *'Blade of Dark Suns' (暗い太陽の翼, Kurai Taiyō no tsubasa): Relationships The Ishvarian King Devvaux Pyra Illumine Quotes Trivia *Approved by Per Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Raven Queen Ruler Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Shadow Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias